poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible
Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh TV show crossover planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when it will be made. Plot The series revolves around Winnie the Pooh and his friends teaming up with Kim Possible, as they join her and her fights against her enemies as well as her everyday life problems as a normal teenager, which are usually presented as a subplot. Kim lives in what is supposed to be an "Any Town, USA" named Middleton, although it is built around a thriving NASA-like Space Center with several supporting Science Labs. Episodes eason 1 (2002–03) * Ron Stoppable gains legendary mystical monkey powers, giving him his own arch enemy: Monkey Fist Season 2 (2003–04) * Shego is revealed to have originally been a heroine, alongside her four brothers' until she choose a path of evil. * Kim learns that, like her, her own grandmother "Nana" was a master martial artist and hand-to-hand combat in her youth. Season 3 (2004–06) * The second feature film So the Drama is a three-part episode here * Kim eventually dons an enhanced battle-suit, which further strengthens her natural abilities to superhuman levels and gives her several unique abilities and more useful gadgets. Crossover (2005) Season 4 (2007) * Kim dons her enhanced battle-suit in three episodes. * Kim eventually dons a brand-new mission outfit. * The Kimmunicator is now a wristwatch. * This is the first and last time that extraterrestrial beings appear. * Wade finally appears, in person, as a supporting character. * This marks the second and final appearance of Shego's four superpowered brothers: Hego, Mego and identical twins Wego. * In the series finale, Ron ultimately finally taps into his inherent mystical monkey powers and becomes capable of unleashing them at will. Trivia * This series will feature different guest stars in every episode, including Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Baloo, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Tulio, Miguel, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tamago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, The Bowser Family, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Penguin, the Fearsome Five, Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Percival C. McLeach, Cruella De Vil, Shere Khan, the Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, Tzekel-Kan, Dr. Blowhole, and the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy). * This crossover TV series will be inspired by ''Pooh's Adventures of Cyberchase''. * This series will be dedicated in memory of Debbie Reynolds who voiced Nana Possible, considering her death from a stroke in December 28, 2016. Gallery Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 1 Poster (Magic Winx).png|Season 1 Poster with Magic Winx Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 1 Poster (Charmix (Nickelodeon)).png|Season 1 Poster with Charmix (Nickelodeon) Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 1 Poster (Charmix).png|Season 1 Poster with Charmix Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 1 Poster (Enchantix).png|Season 1 Poster with Enchantix Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 1 Poster (Believix).png|Season 1 Poster with Believix Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 1 Poster (Speedix).png|Season 1 Poster with Speedix Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 1 Poster (Zoomix).png|Season 1 Poster with Zoomix Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 1 Poster (Tracix).png|Season 1 Poster with Tracix Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 1 Poster (Sophix).png|Season 1 Poster with Sophix Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 1 Poster (Lovix).png|Season 1 Poster with Lovix Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 2 Poster (Harmonix).png|Season 2 Poster with Harmonix Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 2 Poster (CGI Sirenix).png|Season 2 Poster with Sirenix (CGI) Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 2 Poster (Sirenix).png|Season 2 Poster with Sirenix (2D) Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 3 Poster (Bloomix).png|Season 3 Poster with Bloomix Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 3 Poster (CGI Mythix).png|Season 3 Poster with Mythix (CGI) Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 3 Poster (Mythix).png|Season 3 Poster with Mythix (2D) Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 4 Poster (Butterflix).png|Season 4 Poster with Butterflix Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Season 4 Poster (Tynix).png|Season 4 Poster with Tynix Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Villains Poster 1.png|Villains Poster Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Villains Poster 2.png|Villains Poster with the Trix in their usual witch forms Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Villains Poster 3.png|Villains Poster with the Trix in their Disenchantix forms Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Villains Poster 4.png|Villains Poster with the Trix in their Dark Sirenix forms Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible Villains Poster 5.png|Villains Poster with the Trix in their Dark Witch forms Category:RatiganRules Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films